Love Will Find Away Ch.3
by Chyler
Summary: shelby's answer
1. Love Will Find Away

****

Love Will Find Away Ch.3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original charectors from Higher Ground I'm just usin them for my story.

Authors note: After this chapter I might not be able to post again till next weekend or friday because I have a lot of homework and projects to do. But If I have free time then I will post as soon as possible.

Scott: So will you?

Shelby: I would love to run with you but we have no money and I can't leave Jess.

Scott: Then we can take her with us and I can get the money. ( he says with pleading eyes. )

Shelby: ( she then leans over and kisses Scott passionatelly for a minute then pulled away she stared at him then ran her hand through his hair. ) If we were meant to be together then love will find away to bring you back to me. Lets just stay out here all night and hold each other.

( Scott then takes Shelby's hand and leads her to the gazebo. Then they sat down. Shelby leaned her head on Scott's chest and he held her in his strong arms. )

Scott: I love you Shelby and I always will.

Shelby: ( she looked onto his eyes then she kissed him but it wsn't just a kiss it was the sweetest kiss they ever had in their entire relationship. ) I love you too Scott. I don't want to let you go.

Scott: I promise I won't let you go. ( then they fell asleep in each others arms. )

( The next day Scott and Shelby were awaken by a sound of a car pulling into Horizon. )

Scott: Good morning ( scott said as he looked over at Shelby. )

Shelby: Morning ( she says in a low voice that scott could barely hear. )

( just then a man steps out of the car and it was Scott's father. )

Martin: ( he saw scott and a blonde girl laying together in the gazebo.) Scott! ( he shouted )

( just then scott and shelby looked over to see his father standing there with a stern look on his face. )

Scott: oh no its my dad ( scott says with a little fear in his voice.)

( peter then just walks up to Martin. )

Martin: Mr. Scarbrow I'm here to get my son.

Peter: I don't think thats possible. Scott's not ready to leave Horizon yet and I was wondering why Scott ran from Rusty's in the first place.

Martin: I don't care if you think he's ready are not he's my son and I want him at home where he belongs. Besides what happened at Rusty's is between me and my son.

Peter: When you brought Scott here his problems became my problems ther for it has to deal with me too. I know your a fair man and I also know that you must have mistreated Scott some how for him to run off like that. I know that you wouldn't want the police involved with this now would you.

Martin: You can't call the police on me!

Peter: No but Scott could and I know that he would if he had to. Now could we please let the three of us discuss this in an approriate manor.

Martin: Fine. ( he says with anger and frustration in his voice. )

Peter: Scott can you please come over here. ( he yells at scott. )

( just then scott and shelby look at each other and start to walk over toward Peter and Martin.) 

Scott: you wanted to talk to me. ( he says with shelby at his side.)

that the end of this chapter what will happen to scott find out when i see reviews. 


	2. Love Will Find Away Ch.4

Love Will Find Away Ch.4

Authors note: sorry i haven't post in a long time but i will try to post often. this is the end of this story but i will create another story talkin bout their relationship and maybe the other cliffhanger's too. Also this is kinda short too so for all the people who wanted a longer one I will do so in my next story. Please review if you want to see what happens. 

Scott: you wanted to see me

Peter: yes Scott your father and I want to speak with you privately so Shelby why don't you go get some breakfast with the other Cliffhangers.

Scott: no she stays with me 

Martin: Scott please do what Mr. Scarbrow says and let her go she doesn't belong in this situation. ( he says as he looks at Shelby like she is nothing. )

Scott: no dad you don't get it either she stays or I don't go with you to talk.

Martin: fine ( he says defeated )

So they all walk to Peter's office. Peter sits in a chair at his desk. Scott and Shelby sit on the couch pushed up next to the wall and Martin sits in a chair that is in front of Peter's desk.

Peter: Ok will somebody please tell me what happened the night of the Morp. Scott you can go first why did you run off?

Scott: Because... ( he says getting a little upset. )

as usual he blames me for what happened between Elaine and me. I'm sick of him always putting me down and always tryin to make me feel bad and that everything that happens to me is my fault. I'm through tryin to please him.

Martin: well Scott whose fault is it if its not mine or yours. As far as I'm concerned what happens to a person is their own fault.

Shelby: you bastard how can you say that. if you had been put in that position you would probably be acting the same way Scott is. but no you sit behind a big desk everyday not worrying about what is going on in your son's life but your own.

Martin: now listen here you little slut I work hard everyday of my life to provide food, clothing, and shelter for my family. and what do you do but seduce my son.

Peter: that is enough. how dare you come in here and call one of my students names. I know she shouldn't have done that but you have no right to make judgment like that. As for Scott I happen to know she is the best thing that has happened to him. She probably knows more about him then you ever will. 

Martin: I don't need this! I don't need to be insulted. Scott get up you're going home with me right now.

Scott: no dad I'm not. This place is my home. Peter is like a father that you'll never be. he listens to what I have to say. and Sophie she is like a mom to me because she also helps me things and listens to me. I'm through with all your blames and demands. I tried to be the perfect son for you but you won't give me a chance. and Shelby is the best thing that has ever happened to me. So why don't you just leave cause your not wanted here.

Martin: fine thats the way you want it then thats the way you got it. as far as I'm concerned I have no son. Also by the way after you graduate from high school where do you think you'll be going cause I'm probably sure Mr. Scarbrow will kick you out of here. I gave you a chance to come back home with me but you threw that away just like evrything else.

Peter: Mr. Barringer will you please leave or I will have to call the cops.

Just then Martin leaves and Shelby has a sigh of relief knowing that the love of her life is staying. Then Shelby hugs Scott tight as he strats to cry then Peter comes over and hugs them both.

Peter: you did good kiddo standing up to your father like that. and just to let you know you will always have a place here no matter what. and that goes for you to Shelby and for the rest of you.( then they all stop hugging )

Scott: thanks I finally feel like I'm free and that I also don't feel like anything that has happened to me was my fault. Shel I'm sorry for what he said to you he was way out of line.

Shelby: Its ok you shouldn't applogize for what he did.

After that Scott and Shelby's relationship went well or so they thought. 

Well thats the end of this story I'm probably gonna create a new one that will shake up their relationship a little but trust me I will never have them be apart for a long time.


End file.
